Karai Must Die
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: A sort of response fic to "Not this Time" by MarietheManiac.  The turtles have their revenge upon Karai after she kills Donatello.  Hope I spelt her name right  Rated T because I gave Karai a rather gruesome death.


Don wasn't gone. He couldn't be. He just couldn't.

"No," Mikey gasped, dropping to his knees beside the body of his dead brother.

Leo still clung to the tech-loving turtle.

Raph's breath was coming in short gasps; there was a roaring in his ears.

Leo was cold. So cold. The dead being on his lap was rapidly losing warmth, also.

Mikey was sobbing hysterically, shaking Donny. No response from the dead turtle.

Raph roared out a wordless cry of pain, misery, and anger.

Leo cried softly. His brother, his little brother had died in his arms.

"LEO YOU IDIOT!" Raph screamed without warning. "Why'd you take it out? We could- we- and- AAAAAHHHHGGGGRRRRHHHHH!" Raph dropped to his knees beside his brother.

"Leo, we could have saved him!" Raphael whimpered. Leo shook his head.

"He wanted me to, he asked me to, and he said we couldn't save him this time and-" Leo abrupty screamed out, "I DIDN'T KILL HIM, BUT SHE KILLED DONNY!"

Saying out loud was too much. Leo broke down completely. He hugged Donny's body close, and Raph and Mikey got in on the hug too.

After a long silence that might have lasted hours, Mikey said, really quiet, "What did you mean Leo?"

"I was ready to kill Shredder, and Karai was ready to kill Donny," Leo sobbed out, tears leaking from under the blue bandana. "She told me to let Shredder live, and she'd let Donny go." Leo sucked in a deep shaky breath. "I let Shredder walk away, and- and- Donny was-was... he was almost over here... then she-she-she stabbed him in the side! He died, and I didn't get Karai or Shredder!" Leo, Raph and Mikey all broke down crying again.

He couldn't be gone. Donny couldn't be gone. Karai wouldn't be allowed to live if the remaining turtles had anything to do with it.

Raph finally choked out, "We need to take him home to Master Splinter."

Leo nodded. Carefully, he stood up, still cradling Donatello against him. The brothers walked home, slowly, carefully, grieving for their beloved brother.

Several hours later, Leo broke out of his shock with a vengence. Karai must die.

Raphael watched as Leo stood up, hugged his dead brother one more time, then headed towards the doors of the lair. Raph knew what Leo was up to, and he followed the leader. Karai must die.

Mikey saw his older brothers leaving. He looked at his immediant older brother once more before whispering, "Karai must die," and hurring after the other two.

Master Splinter knew what his sons were going out to do. He laid an old rat hand on Donny's cold, cold cheek. Master Splinter knew what the other turtles were up to, and the sensei didn't care. Karai must die.

Karai must die.

Karai was kneeling in meditation. She was deep in concentration, but was cut off when the doors burst open and there stood the remaining turtles, with murderous rage in their eyes.

Karai stood and drew her weapon. "Do not do this, Leonardo," she warned. "Or I shall have to kill your other brothers, as well."

"You won't get to," Leo snarled in an ugly voice. "We'll kill you!" he roared.

The turtles screamed and charged. Karai stood no chance with the three ninjitsu trained- grief stricken teenage turtles.

Raphael' s sai stabbed into her stomach. Leo's swords had no mercy as they sank into the woman's back. Mikey's nunchucks became deadly as they smashed the skull of Donny's murderer.

The turtle's attack was relentless. Karai was long dead within the first 30 seconds, and still the turtles attacked. The TMNT only stopped when Karai's head fell to the floor with a dull thud.

The turtles stared at what they had done. None felt any regret. Only grief for their brother.

Raph screamed, and kicked Karai's head so it soared over Mikey, who was sobbing on the floor.

"He's gone. Donny's gone. Gone. Gonegonegonegonegone..." Mikey cried.

Leo and Raph knelt next to the last baby brother.

"So is Karai," Leo said with vicious pleasure.

Raph nodded. "Let's go," he said whilst crying. The turtles turned and walked away. Back to the home thatwould have an empty lab from now on.

Karai had to die. And she did.

**A/N:**

**If anyone killed anyone in my family, they'd be dead before they could realize they killed someone in my family. **

**Reviews please.**

**This is kind of a fic response to "Not This Time" by MarietheManiac. That was a beautiful one-shot BTW. I could never kill off Donny; he's my favourite. **


End file.
